Survivor: Bermuda Triangle
Survivor: Bermuda Triangle - Recruits vs Who-The-F**k-Are-Those-Returnees? is the 27th season of Survivor. Ten recruits fans compete against ten WTF? memorable returning players, in the mysterious Bermuda Triangle. Previews season: Survivor: Caramoan Next season: Survivor: Random All-Stars DVD Cover Contestants *'Sprint Player of the Season -' Mary Sartain. Summary Episode 1 Brett, Rebecca and Zoe forms an alliance. Zoe starts bashing the other tribe, until Brett politely asks her to stop. She begins yelling at the whole tribe, and gets into an argument with Brett. Wuhodafuk wins the challenge. At the Rahkruitz's camp, Natalie randomly tells Yau-Ming to convince the tribe to vote Ken off. Ken is voted-off. Episode 2 Brett tells Rebecca he wants Zoe gone, but Rebecca tries to defend her, saying Zoe is loyal, and will be the perfect final 2 goat, and explains that everybody needs a chance at redemption. Rebecca approaches Mary S., who joins their alliance. Mary S. wins the challenge for Wuhodafuk. Mary S. says in a confessional that her tribe sucks, and that she'll be the one who wins in the end. At Rahkruitz, Natalie randomly decides to blindside Alicia. Alicia is voted-off. Episode 3 Brett and Zoe gets into an argument. Brett asks Mary S. to vote Zoe off. Mary S. agrees, and convinces Carter and Leif to do the same. Leif says that Zoe is a bitch. Zoe hears, and starts screaming at him. Zoe finds an Immunity Idol, and tells Rebecca. At the immunity challenge, Wuhodafuk is leading, but Zoe throws the challenge. At camp, everybody agrees to vote for Zoe, but Nick, after spotting the Idol with Zoe, decides to not vote for her. At Tribal Council, Zoe receives the most number of votes, but since she played the Idol, Leif was voted-off. Episode 4 Rebecca apologizes to Brett for not voting for Zoe. Zoe finds another Idol, and tells Mary S.. They decide to use the Idol on Brett, for being a huge threat. Zoe starts complaining about the lack of teamwork of the tribe, and gets into an argument with Brett. Rebecca tells Mary S. to vote for Zoe if they lose. Mary S. agrees. Wuhodafuk wins the challenge. Everybody votes for Michael, but he plays an Idol he found out of screen, and Mary P. is voted-off. Episode 5 Brett goes fishing, but he loses the spear. When he comes back to the shore, Zoe starts screaming at him. Liliana and Carter defend him, but Zoe starts screaming at them. Mary tells Brett and Rebecca about Zoe's Idol, and forms a final 3 alliance with them. The Faves wins the immunity challenge. Outsider Michael is voted-off. Episode 6 Zoe begins yelling at Liliana and Carter. She says in a confessional she hates them the most. Mary and Rebecca plot against Zoe. At the immunity challenge, Probst reveals it is a individual immunity challenge, and there will be a double Tribal Council. Yau-Ming and Zoe win individual immunity. Brett, Liliana, Mary and Rebecca all agree to vote for Zoe's only ally, Nick, while Nick campains against weakest link Liliana, with Rick as the deciding vote. The Rahkruitz votes Bob off. Before tribal, Mary decides to flip, saying that Nick is better at challenges than Liliana, and convincing Rick to do the same. In the end, Liliana is voted-off. Episode 7 Rebecca gets mad at Mary for flipping. They get into an argument, but sensing a merge coming soon, they decide to keep Zoe and use her Idol for their advantage. At the challenge, Brett forms a plan, and wins the challenge for the Wuhodafuk tribe. He later finds an Idol. At the Rahkruitz camp, Natalie decides to blindside John, but Yau-Ming opposes the idea, due to his close friendship with John. Though, John gets voted-off anyway. Episode 8 The tribes merge into the Tsacelbisivni tribe. Brett, Mary and Rebecca realize they have the numbers, so they target the leader of the Fans, Natalie. Zoe starts bashing the fans, and her and Natalie get into an argument. At the challenge, Mary wins immunity. Before Tribal Council, Natalie is voted-off. Episode 9 the episode begins with Zoe saying how dumb the fans are, and that she wants to blindside Brett. Brett, Mary and Rebecca all agree that they are flushing Zoe's Idol, and then blindsiding her. Zoe wins immunity. The Faves' alliance targets Rick for being a social threat. Despite the guys' efforts, Rick is voted-off. Episode 10 Brett says that he can't stand Zoe, but they'll keep her for being loyal, and he values loyalty. Mary and Rebecca realize Brett must go, because he's a threat, and threat are dangerous at this point of the game. They see an opportunity at voting Brett off and flushing Zoe's Idol in the same Tribal Council. Kelly S., Kelly T. and Kelly W. start crying, and tell Jeff they want to quit. Jeff tells them to wait until Tribal Council. They suddenly have a breakdown, and start screaming at everybody, then dump all the rice and beans, pee on the tribe's flag, and burn the shelter. Jeff arrives at camp, and allows them to imediatally quit. He announces the day's Challenge and Tribal Council are canceled, and leave with the three quitters. Episode 11 Yau-Ming approaches Mary. Mary promises she won't vote for him. Brett and Rebecca plans on flushing Zoe's Idol, by telling her they'll vote for her, forcing her to play the Idol, but then vote for somebody else. Mary wins the challenge. Mary tells Yau-Ming to vote for Zoe. Brett gets into an argument with Zoe, and tells her she's next. At Tribal Council, Zoe plays her Idol, but in the end, Yau-Ming is voted-off. Episode 12 The final three alliance between Brett, Mary and Rebecca all agree to vote Zoe off next Tribal Council, but Mary says in a confessional she pretends to blindside her allies and bring Zoe to the finals, since no one would vote for her. Zoe wins immunity. The alliance are undecided about who they'll vote off. In the end, Carter gets voted-off. Episode 13 Rebecca explains that they decided to go with Carter because he is a bigger challenge threat than Nick. Mary and Rebecca agree to take Zoe to the final 3. At camp, Zoe complains about Brett not making rice right. Brett wins immunity. At Tribal Council, Nick is voted-off. Episode 14 Mary and Rebecca are happy that they made final 4, and Brett cannot win immunity. Brett wins immunity. Mary convinces Brett and Zoe to vote for Rebecca, the biggest threat. Rebecca is blindsided. The next day, the final 3 celebrates. At the Final Tribal Council, Zoe is highly criticized for her actions, Brett was praised for playing with integrity, and Mary receveid a mixed threatment, due to her amazing gameplay but several backstabs, specially Rebecca, who seemed extremely upset about Mary's backstab. Despite Brett being well-liked by the jury, Mary's amazing Jury's management gave her the victory in a 6-3-0 vote. At the reunion, Mary won the Sprint Player award. Voting Table Edgics